


Peace and Quiet

by postjentacular



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, a spot of self-loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: In which Draco only wantsonetwo things





	Peace and Quiet

Draco gave a neat swish of his wand, the _Lumos_ lighting up a small circle of abandoned corridor in front of him just bright enough so that he didn't stumble over the rubble strewn everywhere. McGonagall had made it clear that everything above the third floor in the east wing was off limits until repairs were complete, but who was really going to care if a Death Eater — sorry, _ex_ -Death Eater — got crushed under some falling masonry? Besides, it wasn't as if he was going out of his way to get flattened, it just wouldn't be a terrible thing if he did, all things considered. Truthfully, all he really wanted was some peace and quiet. Quiet he got easily enough, he could mimic a pretty good _Silencio_ by just walking into The Great Hall; peace was a little harder to find in the castle. Four weeks into eighth year and the only place he'd found it was here, amongst the cracked floorboards and toppled pillars still to be righted after The Battle. The floorboards didn't stare; the pillars didn't have fingers twitching at wands, hexes dancing on the tips of their tongues. Here there was nothing but Draco, the ruins, and his thoughts. 

Here there _should_ have been nothing but Draco, the ruins, and his thoughts.

In his usual crevice sat the only person who garnered more stares, more whispers; more quiet, less peace. The only person Draco really couldn't bring himself to turn around and walk away from.

“Potter.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** Drarry + Abandoned Places - Pick either: ~~1) Finding Treasure~~ OR 2) Spoiler Alert: It's not really abandoned  
>  **Word Count** Minimum: 129 Maximum: 291 
> 
> Whoop Whoop for the mods and #teamsortinghat
> 
> Also available in [tumblr flavour](http://postjentacular.tumblr.com/post/181521687237/peace-and-quiet-drarropoly-9); come say hai.


End file.
